Edward Elric
Edward is one of the main characters of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. He is the main character of Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. He resides in the world of Central City. Origin: Born to Trisha Elric and Van Hohenheim of Resembool in the winter of 1899, Edward's first few years were relatively happy; but after the sudden departure of his father during the lad's formative years,Ed was left with his mother and younger brother Alphonse as his only family. The three Elrics lived in peace in the rural village and the boys began displaying a remarkable talent for alchemy at a young age, much to the joyful astonishment of his mother. However, early in the year 1904, Trisha contracted an illness that had been spreading in the area and died, leaving her two sons orphaned. Even while mourning, mired in grief, Edward vowed to his brother that the two of them would find a way to bring their dear mother back to life with the power of alchemy. Edward and Alphonse spent the next few years living on their own in the Elric family home, supported by their close childhood friend Winry Rockbell and her grandmother Pinako, and pursuing the alchemical knowledge necessary for their planned resurrection. Although they had gained a great deal of information and comprehension regarding the extended basics of the craft, before long it became apparent to the young prodigies that there was only so far they could go while being self-taught. In a stroke of good fortune, Resembool was visited by an exceptionally skilled alchemist named Izumi Curtis who, after some persuasion, agreed to take the Elric brothers on as her apprentices provided they pass a preliminary test. She brought the boys to Yock Island near the town of Dublith in the southern region, where she informed them that they were to survive for one full month without alchemy. If, at the end of their ordeal, they could correctly explain the concept "One is All and All is One", they would begin their training under her wing. While there, the brothers discovered self-reliance and gained new abilities and insights relevant to living in the world under their own power from having to forage and hunt for food as well as fend off periodic attacks from Mason, an employee at the Curtises' butcher shop who had disguised himself as a masked wild man at Izumi's behest. Coming to realize that, as a human, he is but a small part of the world and universe as a whole, but that the world and universe cannot exist without a collective of small parts, it is Edward who answered Izumi's riddle properly when she finally returned. For the next five months, the Elric brothers were subjected to Izumi's intensive alchemy and martial arts training, growing significantly in both mind and body and gaining a great deal of alchemical knowledge before returning to Resembool. Though instructed specifically by Izumi to understand that death is an irreversible part of the flow of the world and that acceptance of such is important to the "One is All, All is One" concept, the boys dove headlong into their plan to resurrect their mother upon their homecoming, having advanced their knowledge while abroad and discovered the basics to a forbidden practice called Human Transmutation. Devising a Human Transmutation Circle, amassing the elemental ingredients for an adult human body and offering their own blood as soul and biological data, the boys secretly initiated the Human Transmutation secretly in their home. Unfortunately, the Human Transmutation resulted in a Rebound; Alphonse and Edward were pulled into The Gate. Encountering the mysterious being called Truth, Edward was stripped of his left leg in exchange for crossing into God's domain and peeking at the Gate's vast wealth of alchemical knowledge. Maimed and bleeding, Edward was returned to the human dimension to find that Alphonse had not yet returned from his disappearance into the Gate, that the mother they had attempted to revive was a grotesque mass of organs only capable of sustaining life for a few moments and that his own sojourn into the Gate had granted him the curious ability to perform transmutations merely by clapping his hands together, without the aid of a Transmutation Circle - in the same style used by Izumi. Desperate to at least have his brother by his side, Edward willfully performed another Human Transmutation to call him back, this time sacrificing his right arm in exchange for Al's soul, which he bound alchemically to an antique suit of armor with a Blood Rune before passing out from severe blood loss. Alphonse carried Ed to the Rockbell house, where a shocked Pinako and Winry performed emergency surgery to save the young boy's life. For some time afterward, Edward remained in a sorrowful torpor until Lt. Colonel Roy Mustang arrived in Resembool on an inaccurate tip regarding possible State Alchemist candidates. Upon discovering the bloody remains of the brothers' failed experiment, Mustang confronted Edward at the Rockbell home and persuaded him to consider joining the State Alchemist program as a means to perhaps restore his limbs and his brother's body someday. Edward, driven by the guilt of what his ambition had done to his little brother, commissioned Pinako and Winry to craft him an automail arm and leg in order for him to follow Mustang's advice. When told that the surgery would be excruciating and that recovery would take at least three years, Ed commented that the pain would be nothing compared to Alphonse's suffering and promised to finish recovery in a single year. In the fall of 1911, his new automail limbs complete, twelve-year-old Edward ventured with Mustang to Central City to apply for his state certification. After passing the written examination and psychological evaluation, Edward astounded all the officials present - including the Führer, King Bradley himself - with his superb and unique abilities and even managed to win the Führer's favor with his brazenness. Within a week, he was issued his license and the symbolic title of "Fullmetal Alchemist". On October 3rd, Edward returned to Resembool, packed up his belongings, burned down the Elric house (claiming that, without it, he and his brother would have no means of turning back from their goal) and left home with Alphonse to find a way to restore him to normal. In the series, Edward and Al are under supervision of the military after meeting Father himself when Ichigo and the others arrive in his world. He witnessed the group using geass and asks if it is alchemy and then wants their help to attempt to defeat Father. He explains to the group what alchemy is and helped Ichigo use his first transmutation circle. He watches in horror as Ichigo goes into the gate and comes out missing an arm. His geass is activated and the group escapes. He has no choice but to agree to help Kairi and the others before his world is destroyed. In Japan (Chain of Memories), Edward is amazed by the technology that exists in that world. He explains to Kairi that some things don't exist in his world and Zoro agrees. He also does not trust Light but seems glad when Light stops the heartless. In Britannia, Edward is called short and is reminded of his home. Sadden, he quickly recovers and vowes to return his world from the darkness. He tries to use his geass when Naruto is controlled but pain in his eye stops him from doing so. Edward is ready to go to Twilight Town. Category:Heroes